She's A Trickster
by EmeraldLily7918
Summary: Saya Kaminari is the new student at Rikkai Dai. Yukimura Seiichi? He's the infamous captain of the boys' tennis team. When Saya applies for a job as the coach and manager of the team, Yukimura doesn't know what to say. But he soon realizes that nothing is ever simple with Saya and as Yukimura realizes it, he'll drive himself crazy trying to predict her next move. Saya x ?
1. A Trickster In Rikkai Dai

**A Trickster In Rikkai Dai**

_"Don't be late, Saya,"_ Saya shook her head at the pesky sound of her brother's voice and barked back a reply.

"Too little, too late, Nii-san," she replied flippantly as she flipped the phone shut and squeezed it into her too small pocket on her too small skirt that was supposed to be the largest size that fit her. Honestly, what did these Rikkai Dai girls wear?

Saya had flown to Japan from Germany at the beginning of the year to spend her second year of middle school at Rikkai Dai, a school, she had heard, that had an _amazing_ tennis club with _amazing_ players and an even more _amazing_ captain. She was to live with her five brothers who were almost never around to see her. This wasn't a problem for her since Saya was used to taking care of herself, and her father had even let her take martial arts to protect herself. But when Saya moved to Japan, her brothers had thought it fit to smother her with their love and even offered to hire a butler for her with the enormous amount of cash in their oversized wallets. She had politely declined. And so now, here she was going to a new school in a new hallway with nobody she knew. Simply peachy.

Saya was the daughter and heiress or a rich family which made her an outsider in all her schools. In fact the amount of people that Saya could call friends could be counted on zero fingers. Saya had grown up in a society of backstabbers and people you could only call allies because they were only _friends_ with you because you were rich or influential. So as for the matter of friends, well they were merely a luxury for her. A luxury that she didn't need.

Her brothers often told her that she would have more friends if she would just let herself seem more approachable. Maybe this was the reason for Saya's friendlessness, but Saya knew that it was not true. People didn't want to be friends with Saya because they were afraid of her. She understood this perfectly. They were afraid of what they didn't understand and they understood nothing about Saya.

Saya was jerked out of her thoughts as the plain wooden door of her class came into view. A small bronze sign with the words _2-B_ stood out among the honey colored wood. Saya frowned as her bright green eyes spotted among the wood, the tell-tale signs of carvings made by a knife. Her brothers would have been shocked at the sight. But then again, she was not her brothers so what happened to the wood was none of her business. So, Saya ran a hand threw her messy white hair, smoothed her skirt that was just too small, and plastered on a small grin on her cherry red lips. And after making sure that every part of her that could be covered was covered, Saya pushed open the door of the class and went in.

"May I help you?" The teacher greeted her among the hustle and bustle of the class. Students were sitting in chosen seats, whispering to their friends or peeking at crushes. Nothing Saya wasn't used to.

Saya coughed once and strode over to the desk, ignoring the probing looks and curious glare coming from the class. She raised her exotic and startling bright green eyes to survey the room.

"I'm a new student here," Saya said with an exotic accent that suggested she had been to places. She handed the teacher a slip of white paper and turned to face the class.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the name on the paper and an all-too-fake smile came upon her disgustingly glossy pink lips. "Well, Kaminari-san, we're very glad to have you in our class." She gushed, "Will you please tell us a bit about you."

Saya gave the class that smile that was trained into her as a child and brushed a strand of white hair out of her eyes in that way that said, _You want me as a friend, not an enemy. _ "Hi, I'm Saya Kaminari," she paused to give a small wave here. "I'll be here for the rest of the year and I hope to get to now all of you." Here Saya stopped to rake a gazed over the class. "I hope we'll all be great friends." She finished. It was all disgustingly familiar to her as the daughter of a rich family. Her father had owned an enormous line of hotels that had been passed on to her when she was of age. Meanwhile, her brothers ran them for her. Greetings like this were simply routine.

"Alright, Kaminari-san, please sit by Kirihara-san near the window." The teacher said, motioning to the seat beside a boy with seaweed hair and green eyes. He stood up and waved in that cocky and arrogant way that people got from winning a lot.

Saya plopped down in the seat beside him, her assigned spot for the year. She took her time as the class started and the teacher started talking, to observe how her classmates behaved around her and such. After all, she would be sitting next to the same people all year, and life was so much easier when you know how to play your cards and how to win. A trick Saya had picked up overtime.

The boy, who was called Kirihara Akaya, for example, tended to be very kid-like. He seemed, to Saya, to be the kind who would be the baby of a group. One the other hand, however, another girl in Saya's class seemed to be just the opposite. She seemed to be the boss of a group. The kind who would run for queen if she were allowed to.

So finally class ended and the class was left to socialize while the teachers switched. Saya laid her head down on the table and let the light from the window soak into her face. Yes, this was a very suitable spot for her. A patch of sun that nobody could take away. Perfect.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. At lunch, Saya sat with some random people and chatted politely. So that was how everything went, with the gossip flying around about something or another and Saya listening to it all with a happy face that nobody could suspect of anything. So, by the end of the day Saya was quite sure of what kind of things happened in a school like Rikkai Dai.

* * *

Akaya Kirihara dashed out of the class as soon as the bell rang. This year he was in his second year, which meant that he could now participate in the ranking matches. And that meant he'd finally have a chance at being a regular. Just thinking about it was amazing. Being a regular in Rikkai Dai was a privilege and he could have it. Of course, he was sure that he could be a regular.

He arrived at the tennis courts and immediately went in to change so that he could get to practice as soon as possible. After all, you never knew who might join the team and Akaya had to keep his soon-to-be spot on the regulars soon-to-be.

Then his eyes spotted the new girl from this morning talking to Yukimura. Akaya was faintly worried that she might be good enough for Buchou to actually allow her to join the team, but her quickly shook it off. Even though he thought it was possible that a girl could be on a boys' team, it had to be extremely rare for a girl to be good enough.

_See, Yukimura-buchou is already telling her to watch on the bleachers,_ Akaya thought to himself as the girl walked over to the bleachers with a clipboard in her hand. _There's no way Buchou would let her join the team,_ and with that thought, he went back to swinging his weighted down racket with wrist weights.

But throughout the practice, he couldn't keep from getting distracted by the strange girl. Her hand was flying across the paper and she would glance up once in a while and chew on a stray strand of white hair. Finally, when practice was almost over and everybody except for Yukimura had gone to change, Saya stood up from her perch on the highest seat and made her way down to Yukimura, ignoring the other girls that tried to trip her.

"Here," she said, shoving her green clipboard at his chest.

Yukimura took it, his eyes widening in surprise at its contents. The pieces of paper were filled up in a neat scrawl. There were summaries of matches and even ways that Saya would have won them, and Yukimura had to say, the girl knew her stuff. The pointers and advice she wrote were things he would have done to. Aside from that, she had written things she had noticed about the regulars and their strengths and weaknesses. He flipped through some more and noticed a list of non-regulars that had potential. At the top of the list Saya had written the name _'__Akaya Kirihara'_ along with some compliments that said things such as, _'Regular material'_ or _'Nice footwork in match 5.'_

Yukimura nodded in approval, he had also noticed the footwork, and looked up, giving Saya a smile. Then, he motioned to Sanada to gather everybody around.

"This is Saya Kaminari," Yukimura said, "she will be our new manager and coach from now on." And then he raked a navy blue gaze across the line of people. "And no, she did not blackmail, bribe, or threaten me."

A boy with black hair in an Elvis Presley cut stepped up. "But she's a _girl._ As the manager and coach of the _Rikkai Dai boys' tennis club._ How can we know she has what it takes?"

Yukimura looked around with a less-then pleasant smile on his face. Were they really questioning him? Yukimua Seiichi? The Child of God? The very idea was absurd. He opened his mouth to reply, but Saya got there before him.

"If you would like proof, _Hiro Takahashi,_" she said, emphasizing the fact that she knew his name. "I would be more than happy to play a match with you."

Hiro smirked, "I couldn't possibly play a _girl._"

Saya narrowed her gaze and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be hurt _if_ you win." With that, she marched over to the nearest person – who just happened to be Akaya – and asked to borrow a racket. At a glance from Yukimura, Akaya happily resigned his racket to her.

"I'm ready," Saya said, entering the court without a glance back, sure that Hiro would follow.

They positioned themselves on the court after Hiro declared that he would let her have the first serve. Saya smiled and a ball whistled past Hiro before he could react. He didn't say anything and when the ball whistled past him again, a scowl started to creep its way onto his face.

During all of Saya's service games, she won effortlessly on no-touch-aces. On Hiro's service game, she won by faults or return aces.

Bottom-line was, Saya had crushed Hiro in less than ten minutes and she hadn't moved away from her spot.

"Work on you backhand," Saya told him when they went to shake hands. Hiro nodded and scampered back to his friends who were all jeering at him. Saya, instead of getting off the courts, just stood there, facing the crowd in front of her. She opened her mouth and said, "If anyone still has doubts about me, I would be more than happy to show them that I am fully capable of managing the Rikkai Dai _boys'_ tennis team."

Silence

"Well, we will have practice tomorrow and I will be doing an assessment to decide the regulars in a week. You should be prepared. I'll be doing something different." Saya smiled and walked off the courts.

"Oh, and if you don't approve of my methods," she stopped to look them in the eye, "you can complain to your captain."

That shut up whatever complaints they had about her. Yukimura smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we need a manager and coach to push us and Kaminari-san just happened to want the job, Genichirou." Yukimura replied, stopping to wait for Saya to catch up.

"Renji already has that covered," Sanada argued, ignoring Saya pointedly.

"Yes, well, you forget that Renji is also a regular and as a regular he needs to train. We can't take away from his training time because he needs to create training menus and record data for the regulars."

Sanada's only reply was a disapproving grunt as he walked away from Yukimura to tell the non-regulars and regulars to run laps. Yukimura watched him walk away then he turned to Saya who was walking beside him quietly. He could faintly see her bright green eyes darting around the courts and the little twitch or her arm when she picked up on some data. He almost thought that he could here the whirring of her brain as she calculated percentages.

"I'll be taking you to your office." Yukimura finally said seeing as Saya wasn't about to say anything any time soon.

"You should tell your fukubuchou that all that stress isn't doing any miracles for his tennis." Saya replied, her eyes still darting around like Marui on a sugar rush. "He does kendo, doesn't he?" She continued when Yukimura didn't reply. "I can see it in the way he swings."

"Huh, you have quite a pair of eyes, don't you?" Yukimura finally said, looking at her with cobalt eyes.

"Anybody could notice it if they knew what to look for." Saya replied simply, "After all, I would bet that you noticed it when you saw it."

Yukimura chuckled and took out a set of keys. He unlocked the plain wooden door that branched off from the boy's locker room to reveal a bare room with a plain wooden desk and a dusty filing cabinet.

"This is your office. There's a view of out courts outside the window so you can watch our practices," he said, motioning to the grimy window that was behind the desk.

A small frown adorned Saya's petite lips as she took the room in, then it turned into an almost miniscule smile. Yukimura couldn't help noticing how pretty she looked when she smile like this. The smile seemed so much more…_genuine_ than the ones she would flash briefly to the team.

"This will do perfectly," Saya said, looking at him with a small, happy gleam in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "Can you give back the data I collected?" She asked, her eyes darting to the green clipboard with all the valuable data. "I still need it."

Yukimura looked at her with smiling eyes and handed it back to her before turning to leave. "I'll leave you here. There's a set of keys in one of the drawers." He told her before shutting the door behind him.

Saya nodded then danced to the desk and sat behind it. There were four drawers built into it and in one of them, she found the keys to the club and her office. She let a little smile invade her features as she set to work sorting all the data and gathering even more.

* * *

It was late at night when Saya finished. She took one last, satisfied look at the room before locking up and heading out, passing the club room and locker room on her way.

The lights had come on above the courts. Saya could hear the distant _pok pok_ of the tennis racket hitting the ball. _Who could be here at this hour?_ She mused to herself as she walked toward the source of the sound.

A boy with navy hair that tumbled down to right above his shoulders came into view. Saya was struck by the strength and beauty of his tennis. She just stood there, with her bag around her shoulders and watched him play a match against a wall. Suddenly, the boy caught the ball with his racket and turned to her with cobalt eyes.

"What are you doing here this late at night, Kaminari-san?" Yukimura asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

"I take being a manager and coach seriously." Saya replied with a stoic look on her face. She had no interest in putting fake emotions on her face when she had had to do it for the whole day.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Yukimura asked, stowing his racket in his bag and tossing it on his shoulders. "You shouldn't be out alone this late at night."

"I can take care of myself." Saya told him in a monotone. She began to walk away from the spot. The sound of footsteps from behind her told her that Yukimura had decided to follow her. "I can take care of myself." Saya repeated without looking back.

"Can't I just be going home?" Yukimura caught up to her and chuckled amusedly.

Saya grunted and ignored him the rest of the way home. They finally split up in a neighborhood known for its gangs.

"Are you sure you can manage alone?" Yukimura insisted on walking her home.

"Yes, I can." Saya insisted that he didn't. "You should probably be getting home, Yukimura-san." She ushered, hoping that he would finally understand that she more than capable of beating the crap out of anyone who tried to even suggest anything.

"Fine, Kaminari-san," Yukimura chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to her as he headed down a path.

"Bye, Yukimura-san," Saya called, turning to go into her own neighborhood.

She yawned when her own house came into view. It was beautifully crafted with winding ridges that reached to the top of the house, which was 2 stories up. It was crafted entirely out of glass in a way that made it looked like some fantastical model that could never actually exist. Saya yawned on her way up the ridges that she used as stairs. Her room was on the top floor and she did not care to take the long way in.

She heaved a sigh of happiness as she slipped into her room. It wasn't big like one might expect. Instead, it was a normal room with a normal bed and desk and a bigger than normal walk-in closet. But other than that, it was just like any other room. Saya pulled down the curtains on all four sides and crawled into bed. She heaved a happy sigh as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, I just read the my story and I realized how Mary-Sue Saya was. So I decided I would rewrite it. Don't worry, it still has the same plot, it's just Saya is a bit different. I hope you like the modifications I made to her personality and past. I'll take any suggestions.

So, without further ado, Read, Review, and Favorite.


	2. Deciding The Regulars

**Deciding The Regulars**

Saya paced in front of the fifty or so young men that were lined up in a ragged line. She absentmindedly twirled a pen around her fingers while her other hand held a clipboard. Yukimura glanced at her expectantly, probably wondering why she hadn't started assigning people to different courts yet.

"Alright," Saya finally barked. "I want you all to sprint two miles." She stopped and motioned for Yukimura to join them. "And that means you too, Yukmura-san. I want to make sure that all the regulars from last year still deserve the title."

There were shocked murmurs from the crowd. She did not just ask their captain to run laps. Did she doubt his capability as a captain and regular?

Yukimura eyed her skeptically, the small calculating smile on his face draining off slowly. It was clear to everyone that knew him that he wasn't happy about this. "Kaminari-san," he warned.

Saya abruptly caught the pencil in mid-twirl and turned to him. "Yukimura-san, I don't doubt your ability as a captain, but I wouldn't like it if it seemed that I was favoring you." She informed him. "And, I don't think a light run will be of any inconvenience to you unless…you're scared to find out the rankings."

There was an intake of breath of the line of men. The tension in the air was like an electric storm brewing. Yukimura smiled tightly and cocked his head.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" barked Saya when she saw the line of young men still standing there. She then eyed Yukimura pointedly and he too started running reluctantly, making it very clear to everyone that he was and will always be the best by running a lap in front of everyone.

Throughout the sprint, Saya paced the area yelling at someone to speed up or telling them how many laps they had left. She would occasionally stop and jot something down on her clipboard. By the end of the two miles, almost everybody was dead. They weren't used to sprinting for so long.

"There's a reason sprints are short." A boy with spiky silver hair gasped to his friend.

"Don't complain, Niou-kun." The friend replied, pushing up his glasses.

Saya called them into a line again, this time making sure to include Yukimura this time.

"Will the following people step forward?" She asked, glancing down at her clipboard. "Hiro Takahashi…" Hiro smirked. "Saitou Watanabe…" Saitou too stepped up with a smirk. Saya continued down the list until twenty or so boys were lined by in front of her. "You boys – will not become regulars." She informed them.

There were outraged gasps from the line of boys. They no longer wore knowing smirks or muttered snark comments to each other about how the previous regular have obviously lost their touch. And they stopped shooting triumphant glances at Akaya Kirihara.

"You can't tell that from a jog." Hiro sneered, shooting daggers at her with his eyes. "It can't account for our tennis."

Saya glared at him, "Takahashi-san, I had already cut _you_ off the list yesterday when you made absolutely no adjustments after a few service aces."

Hiro's face grew livid as he heard that. "You can't do that! I didn't get a chance to warm up!"

"It seems to me," Yukimura interjected, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, "that you had the whole practice time to warm up, Takahashi-san." The name rolled off his tongue like a foul word. "Now, if you want to actually be considered as a regular, you might want to train harder."

Hiro froze and with one last anguished look at Saya, he stomped into the locker room to get changed.

Saya raised an eyebrow at his loss of control and shot an appreciative look in Yukimura's direction. Then she scanned a practiced eye over the remaining boys. "That sprint, is what the regulars will have to do everyday at practice. Now, we will go on to the ranking matches that will decide the regulars."

There were exchanged glances from some of the boys and the less mature ones that thought they might actually have a chance at becoming a regular high-fived.

Saya scanned the line of fifteen or so other boys. In truth, she had already decided the regulars and even the ranking. "The following people gather on court A: Nakamura Ishida, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kuwahara Jackal, and Tanaka Mizuki." She looked up once to make sure that they were all going. "On court B we will have Masaharu Niou, Fujimoto Daichi, Akiyama Hachirou, and –" a small sadistic glint came into Saya's eyes as she read the last name "Yukimura Seiichi." Groans and a "Puri" erupted from the three unlucky boys that happened to be placed with the Child of God. "Court C: Kohaku Hatashi, Kyo Koisumi, Marui Bunta, and Sanada Genichirou. Okay, on the last court we will have Tsukino Isamu, Yanagi Renji, Shizuka Hotaka, and Kirihara Akaya."

Saya looked up from her clipboard at the boys lined up in front of her. "In truth, I have already made my decision of the regulars. But if you certain individuals that have been given a chance to prove me wrong can beat them and emerge at the top of your court, you will be given a chance as a regular." Excited murmurs came from the boys as they whispered amongst themselves. "The ranking matches start this afternoon," Saya continued. "I suggest you spend the rest of practice training."

Saya dismissed them and turned away to watch the regulars to training matches. Her pencil was noting things down on her clipboard at an almost superhuman speed. She took a seat beside Yukimura with her eyes still glued to the regulars.

"Who do you think would be good enough to be a regular?"

"It doesn't matter, Yukimura-san. We'll find out this afternoon." Saya replied, still noting down everything she observed on the regulars.

Yukimura chuckled and turned away to observe the matches. "Amuse me," he commanded.

"You'll be amused enough during the ranking matches."

"I still want to hear your opinion."

"My opinion is irrelevant."

"I don't care."

"I don't want to waste breath."

Yukimura chuckled again and walked onto the court to train. Saya was deeply interested when he grabbed a racket from his case and proceeded to have a match with Niou. Her pencil moved across paper at lightning speed.

"_A-hem._"

Saya looked up to find a youth with brown hair and a bob cut. His eyes were closed and he was standing in front of her with and air of pride and a silent arrogance that would never appear in his manner of speaking, but was apparent in his stature. Saya had noted this in Sanada and Yukimura too. "Yanagi Renji-san, one of the Three Demons of Rikkai and Data Master. I've been waiting to speak to you." She greeted, motioning for him to sit down.

"It appears that you already know me." Yanagi noted, sitting down beside her to watch the match between Yukimura and Niou. "Yukimura asked me to help you with the training menu for the regulars."

"Yes, I assume that you already have a guess for who will be in this year's regular line-up."

Yanagi nodded, "Yes, I do. There is also a 98% chance that you have also already made an accurate guess."

Saya nodded, still noting down what was going on in the match. Yanagi took a glance at the paper on her clipboard. To his great surprise, she had already analyzed what had happened in the match and she was already very close to figuring out how Niou created his illusions of appearing to be like other tennis players. She had also analyzed all the special shots that Yukimura and Niou had both used and on the side of the paper Yanagi could see faint calculations of the speed of the ball and spin.

"I guess they don't call you a Data Master for nothing." Saya observe, finally looking away from the match. "Now, we should probably get working on a training menu for the soon-to-be regulars."

Yanagi nodded and followed her as she got up and headed towards her office. They walked through a small hallway to the small room.

"Here we are," Saya grunted as she fit the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

Yanagi entered the room behind her. He was immediately struck by how clean and orderly the place looked. Saya had moved a couch and a small TV in so that she could watch matches. There was also another chair in front of the desk in case someone decided to visit her. The whole place looked very professional and Yanagi was taken aback by how clean the former storage room was.

"Right, shall was start?" Saya inquired as she took a seat at the desk.

Yanagi nodded and took a seat across from her.

* * *

Saya gathered the sixteen boys in front of her in a line. The all stood stock straight in anticipation of the matches ahead, knowing that only eight of them could be regulars.

"If you don't remember your courts, you may look on the board. And, you might also want to look there to find your opponent." Saya told them tartly. "I expect the first matches to start in five minutes."

Everybody was silent as they filed to the board that Yanagi was sitting in front of.

"Don't you think you should've waited until the regulars decided before you and Renji decided to create the training menu?" Yukimura asked her.

"Shouldn't you find out who you're playing?" Saya retorted.

"Renji already told me."

Saya scoffed as she waited on court A for the first match to start. "Well, I'll have you know that I am perfectly certain that my predictions for the regulars were accurate and I have no doubt that the training menu will fit them perfectly."

"But what I they aren't?"

"I think that even if you don't have faith in my data, you should have faith in your Data Master's." Saya replied nonchalantly, waving off Yukimura's doubts like a pesky fly. "And shouldn't you be at your own block?"

"I want to watch this match." Yukimura stated stubbornly, managing to annoy Saya in the process.

The first match was between Yagyuu and Jackal. The two boys walked onto the court and shook hands.

"Rough," Jackal said, spinning his racket. It landed rough.

They got into position and Jackal served. Saya could tell from the first moment that this was going to be a very entertaining match. Her pencil flew across the clipboard as she observed the data she gathered. Beside her, Yukimura was silent.

"It's Jackal-sempai's match," Akaya commented, walking over to watch the match. He had somehow finished his first match in around ten minutes.

Saya nodded and made room for him to sit. She stood up from the bench and walked to the fence that separated them from the court. Yanagi came up beside her, he was also noting down data.

"You arranged the order of the matches so that you could see the matches you wanted to, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Aren't you supposed to be recording the score?" Saya retorted.

"I got Sanada to fill in for me."

Saya looked over and saw a boy wearing a cap sitting in front of the board. Saya briefly wondered how flexible his facial muscles were since he didn't smile or twitch. He could probably have been chiseled from stone.

"He doesn't smile much, does he?"

"Actually, Sanada is currently considering a job for advertising toothpaste." Yanagi joked.

Saya suppressed a smile and continued to watch the ongoing match between Yagyuu and Jackal.

Yagyuu scored another point against Jackal, winning a game. He was currently winning 4-3. Sweat was pouring off him while Jackal was only just starting to sweat. Saya noted this down eagerly and watch as Yagyuu served.

Immediately, Jackal's game seemed to improve. He scored a point. Then another and another. Finally, the two started a rally. Saya's eyes widened as Yagyuu lowered his racket like he was playing golf. He swung. The ball blurred until it was nearly impossible for any normal person to see it. But Saya could see it; she saw it breeze past Jackal, earning Yagyuu a point.

"That's Yagyuu's Laser Beam, a high speed shot." Yanagi informed her. Saya nodded in appreciation.

The game went on into a tie-break. Saya could see that while Yagyuu was nearly exhausted, giving Jackal an advantage, Jackal kept on falling prey to Yagyuu's Laser Beam. It was a see-saw match. Finally, Yagyuu finished it with a Laser Beam.

"Game and match. Yagyuu Hiroshi wins 7 games to 6!" The ref called.

The two boys shook hands and walked off the courts. Akaya offered them both a towel and water. Saya walked on to court B with Yanagi, Yukimura followed because he had a match.

The next match featured Yukimura and Niou. Many people flocked to the place. After all, it was very rare to find the Buchou playing in a ranking match. It was usually natural that Yukimura should take the spot as buchou and Sanada would occupy fukubuchou.

The two males shook hands and decided who would serve. Yukimura ended up serving. From the first serve, Saya could tell why he was called the Child of God. Despite his feminine physique, it was obvious that he packed power. Shocking power that was natural because of years of training. It also helped that Yukimura had an almost unbreakable mentality. Nothing shocked him and he seemed to possess the ability to see through any technique. But while this seemed a one-sided match, Saya could also tell that Niou was very talented, though he was nowhere near the level of his buchou.

Niou had a talented for illusions, Saya could immediately tell. However, she was surprised when his ability to create illusions went as far as to seem as though the person standing on the court opposite Yukimura was not Niou but someone else. But despite how much it might fool anybody else, it was completely useless against Yukimura. Every time Niou transformed, Yukimura would just handle it calmly and simply state that it was still Niou he was facing.

Saya was very surprised when Niou transformed into Yagyuu and did a Laser Beam. Yukimura returned the shot, much to Saya's surprise. It seemed to her that despite Niou's talent for illusions and spotting habits, Yukimura was still on a completely different level.

In the end Yukimura won with a game of 6-1. Saya was astonished by how quickly the match had ended, but she shook it off. The only thing that she could do was help the Rikkai team improve on go to Nationals.

"Is Yukimura-san so good that he is already on a completely different level than everybody else?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"He _is_ called the Child of God." Yanagi replied, writing stuff down in his data book. "Well, I'll have to be getting to my match now, Kaminari-san." He got up and got ready to leave.

"Sure," Saya murmured absentmindedly, waving him off.

Yukimura walked back to the bench and took a drink of water. Saya walked on to the next match, which would be on Court C, between Marui Bunta and Sanada Genichirou.

She positioned herself and waited the match before them out, taking not one the other regulars. Then, Sanada and Marui walked onto the court.

"Smooth or rough?" Sanada asked, holding out his racket.

"Smooth."

The racket spun. It finally landed with the S facing the right way. Smooth. They both walked back into position to get ready to serve.

Marui served a normal serve and charged the net. Sanada's returned to his feet and Marui somehow managed to get to it. Saya nodded in approval as the two males started to rally. She could tell Sanada was holding back. Finally, Sanada scored a point with an invisible shot.

From then on, Marui didn't have a chance. Sanada proved himself worthy of the title Emperor time after time with and invisible shot and serve. It was amazing, the speed of his swing. His reaction rates were supreme. Saya was almost giddy with delight that she was able to work with these young specimens – or men.

Each of them had a talent for tennis, amazing tennis sense, and the ability to overcome a hurdle. She was already imagining their first practice as regulars. Yes, she would have to test them first. It was absolutely necessary to see how much endurance they had.

Sanada won the match, leaving Marui on the ground. He had eventually run out of stamina. Saya wondered for a bit on how she could help fix this as she moved onto the next match between Akaya and Yanagi. She was eager to see the famous Data Tennis of the Master of Rikkai Dai.

On court D would be the last match of the day. Everything had gone according to plan, allowing Saya to get a complete assessment of all the people that were most likely to be regulars. And well, even though her predictions weren't based on as much data as Yanagi's, they were almost always right.

The last match that Saya would be watching was the one between Yanagi and Akaya. The two men walked onto the court and shook hands.

"I hope we have a good match, Yanagi-sempai." Akaya smirked cheekily, getting into position to receive.

"Same to you, Akaya." Yanagi replied, serving the ball. "97% it will go into the left corner," he murmured to himself, already running to the area.

Sure enough, Akaya returned to the left. Yanagi returned straight.

"98% it will be a cross."

Yet again, the prediction was accurate. Yanagi returned again, this time scoring a point.

"15-love!"

Yet again they rallied a bit before Yanagi scored another point, and another, and yet another. During Akaya's service game, he did his knuckle serve.

Saya sat forward in anticipation, wondering if Yanagi's Data Tennis went as far as predicting the bounce. Sure enough, he returned it effortlessly. Saya could see the games draining away from Akaya as Yanagi won point after point.

"2 games to love!"

"3 games to love!"

"15-love!"

"15-all!"

Saya sat forward in anticipation Akaya started pushing back. He earned another point, then another. Then his speed increased. And so did his reaction rate and power. Right before Saya's eyes, his eyes turned the color of blood. His hair turned white and his skin tone seemed to turn crimson.

Yanagi was being pushed back. Akaya took another game away before Yanagi got the reins again and took the game back. Saya nodded in approval at how quickly he adjusted to the situation. The Rikkai team wasn't a place for amateurs. Saya wouldn't accept any amateurs. Thankfully, from what she'd seen here today, the regulars that she had chosen were in a whole different league than everybody else. Especially the Three Demons: Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, and Yanagi Renji. She wasn't disappointed.

"Game and match! Yanagi Renji wins 6 games to 2!"

The two boys went to shake hands. Both were panting hard. Saya nodded and put a check beside the names _'Yanagi Renji'_ and _'Kirihara Akaya'_ on her clipboard. She could tell that this year would be great. She could feel it.

"I see you've decided the regulars." A whispery voice murmured from behind her.

Saya turned around and found herself face to face with a pair of beautiful cobalt eyes. "I haven't decided yet. I still need one more day." She lied, backing away and moving her clipboard out of sight. "And, don't you have any respect for personal space?" She scolded, narrowing her eyes as Yukimura chuckled.

"I was just looking," he shrugged innocently.

Saya sighed in exasperation, her optimism quickly dying away. "Can you gather everybody around?"

Yukimura nodded and clapped his hands a few times. Quickly a ring of boys surrounded them. "Kaminari-san has an announcement to make."

Saya cleared her throat and looked at her clipboard; careful not to let Yukimura take another peek at what was one it. Yukimura chuckled. "I'll post the results tomorrow. Right now, just go home and get some sleep. You're dismissed," Saya finished, waving them all away.

The ring of boys cleared away. Saya walked away from Yukimura and gathered her things. Suddenly, an insistent honking came to her attention. She looked up to find a neon green convertible pulling up to the school. Driving the car was a man that looked around the age of someone who would be in college.

"Otoshi-nii-san!" Saya exclaimed, running to the man, "Aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

"Is that how you greet your Nii-san?" Otoshi asked, hugging Saya and kissing her forehead.

"Your job is important." Saya reprimanded, pulling away and glaring at him sternly.

Otoshi chuckled. "I'm finally able to get away from the paparazzi to see you at your new school and this is the thanks I get." He cried in exasperation.

"You know I love you, Nii-san." Saya's stern gaze got softer and she finally gave him a proper hug.

Otoshi chuckled and his gaze traveled to behind her. They immediately grew colder. "Who are they?" He asked glaring at Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi like they were trying to invite Saya to drink.

Saya turned around and smiled, opening her mouth to explain. "This is Yukimura-san," she introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired guy. "This is Sanada-san," she gestured to the one chiseled out of stone. "And this is Yanagi-san," she introduced the guy with closed eyes last. "They're on the tennis team."

Otoshi's gaze softened and he shook hands with all three men. "I'm Otoshi Kaminari, Saya's brother."

Yukimura smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Otoshi-san. If you'll excuse us, we need to get home. There's still tons of homework to do." He excused himself, though Saya could see a glint of curiosity in his cobalt eyes.

Otoshi watched all three boys leave before turning back to Saya. "What have you been up to?" He asked, leading the way to his car.

"I want to know why you're here first. And where are the others?" Saya hopped into the passenger seat.

"You'll see the other in five weeks. And as to why I'm here, well that's a secret." Otoshi teased, driving away from the school.

"Well, then I won't tell you what I've been up to." Saya pouted, turning away.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you then." Otoshi chuckled.

Saya smiled and turned back, eager to know what it was that would bring her brother back.

* * *

So, I have a new chapter up. For those of you who don't know I rewrote the first chapter. I suggest you read it again. Just saying. So, how do you like it? Please review. Show your love.


	3. Reality

**Reality**

Kirihara Akaya sat forward in his seat, watching for the new coach and manager of the Rikkai boys' tennis club. On his face he wore his usual cocky smirk, betraying none of his pent-up eagerness. For the first time, he actually wished for morning practice. They were supposed to find out who the regulars were today, and Akaya was just bursting to know if he had been chosen. He had already asked Yanagi-sempai; because Akaya had seen him talking with the new coach, but all Yanagi revealed was that the results would be posted around lunch.

He tipped onto the forelegs of his chair as the door opened and Saya came in. She walked down the aisle, ignoring everybody and everything. Her commanding presence made every person immediately straighten up in their seat, as if trying to match her dignity and poise. Her chin was held high and her bright green eyes darted around the room, taking in every movement.

She took her seat beside him without sparing him a glance. Akaya reached to tap her on the shoulder, but just then, the teacher came in. He sighed in defeat as he realized he would have to wait a bit longer to try and worm the information he needed out of Saya.

Class was _torture_ as Akaya tried time and time again to get her attention. But every time he would try to tap her shoulder of pass a note, she would move or do something and Akaya would miss his chance…again. What frustrated him all the more was that he knew Saya was doing it on purpose. He didn't miss the wry smile that crossed her lips when he would curse after having missed another chance. She was baiting him, he knew, to do something that would get him in trouble. And Akaya was pretty close to doing it.

Finally, the last five minutes of class came. Akaya watched the clock like a bird of prey, just praying that he could suddenly develop the ability to speed up time – like in his mangas. But instead of developing the ability to speed up time, it seemed that time was deliberately slowing down. The teacher's endless blah-blah-blahing seemed to go all the slower. Saya's twirling of her pencil seemed to be in slow motion. Akaya felt like he could run across the room and back in between one of those spins. He tried taking his eyes away from the clock, hoping beyond hope that time would go back to normal again. All that did was make him want to try and test if time could really slow down for him. Because, if so, it would do miracles for his tennis.

In a sudden burst of boredom, Akaya actually stood up and ran across the room and back, trying to see if he could beat Saya's pencil twirling. He couldn't. All he had earned was a few snickers, a disguised smile (courtesy of Saya), and a glare from the teacher.

After a moment of silence, the teacher moved on with her lecture, deciding that since there was still one more minute of class left, she could and would torture her students for one more minute.

Akaya resumed his staring at the clock after around thirty seconds. Yet again, time slowed. He bit back a string of curse words, wondering why time only slowed when he didn't want it to. Honestly, if the universe was going to choose a torture victim, it should be Niou-sempai. He had probably committed more crimes – to Akaya, the school, the people, the list just goes on – than any normal person had the time and patience to count.

Thirty seconds later, the bell rang and the students were free to chat for one minute while the teachers transitioned. Akaya hoped that time would remain in slow-mo so that he could get more time to work his persuasion skills and charm on Saya. But nope, time had apparently felt it had been waiting around for too long because as soon as the bell rang, time went back to normal.

Akaya cursed under his breath and reached over to tap Saya on the shoulder. She suddenly got up and walked out of the room, saying that she needed a drink of water. Akaya cursed some more and darted out of the room after her. But when he got outside, she was nowhere to be found.

Akaya muttered incoherent phrases under his breath as he realized that Saya had slipped out from under his nose yet again. _Looks like I'll have to wait a bit longer,_ he mused, slumping back inside to wait for the next teacher.

Soon enough, Saya came back and after her, the English teacher arrived. Akaya tried to pay attention to the lesson during the time even though he couldn't understand a thing the teacher was saying. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer.

Akaya quickly tore off a small scrap of paper and wrote on it: _'Who's on the regular team?'_ He folded it into an even smaller scrap and tossed it onto Saya's desk. She looked down and in one fluid motion, picked it up and read it, making sure to disguise the motion as something nonchalant.

Akaya gave an inward cheer of victory before looking back at the teacher again. He waited five minutes for the reply, but Saya just sat there looking pristinely at the teacher.

"Kirihara-san, can you please read the passage?"

Akaya snapped his head back up as he heard the sound of his teacher's voice. "What?" Then he looked around and saw that everyone had a textbook out except for him.

"Where's your textbook?" The teacher asked, glaring at him pointedly.

A scrap of paper skidded to a stop in the middle of Akaya's desk. He looked down and found the words _'pg.34 passage 2'_. It was then that Akaya realized that Saya was just waiting for him to get in trouble. Nevertheless, he was grateful for the tip.

"Sorry, Hana-sensei," he apologized, pairing with it one of his cheeky smile. "I put it back in my desk so I could listen to your lesson."

Hana-semsei gave him a warning glare, but she didn't stop him from reading. "Just read." She demanded.

Akaya looked down at the complicated passage and sighed, blaming Saya for this mess that he had gotten himself into. He picked up the book and began, trying to ignore the snickers for his classmates.

_"Dae-_ Daedalas_…was a hig- _highly _ res- respe-…_respected _Athe-"_

Akaya stopped here as he squinted at the big word in confusing symbols. He couldn't understand how anybody read this thing and yet, Yanagi-sempai had even aced this class.

"_-Athenian artisan desc-… _descendant_ from the roy- _royal_ family of Cecrops, the first my- mythi-…_mythical_ king of Athens. He was known for his skill as a- an archi- archi-"_

"Architect, Kirihara-san. Arhitect." Hana-sensei interjected irately.

Akaya blushed deep crimson and continued.

_"-architect, sculptor, and inv- _inventor_, and he pro-…duced many famous works. Despite he- his self-confi- _confidence_, Daedalus one- once committed a cri- _crime_ of envy agai-… _against_ Ta-_ Talus_, his nep- _nephew_ and apprentice. Talus, who seemed destined to become as great a- an arti- _artisan_ as his uncle Daedalus, was inspir- insp- _inspired_ one day to invent the saw after heav- having seen the way a snake used its jaws. Daedalus, momen- _momentarily_ stricken with jea- jea-…_ jealousy_, threw Talus off the Acro- Acropo-"_

"That's enough, Kirihara-san," Hana-sensei interjected. "Kaminari-san, will you please continue?"

Akaya heaved a sigh of relief as Saya stood up and he was able to sit down. He watched as Saya took a deep breath and began.

_"Daedalus, momentarily stricken with jealousy, threw Talus off the Acropolis. For his crime, Daedalus was exiled to Crete and placed in the service of King Minos, where he eventually had a son, Icarus, with the beautiful Naucrate, a mistress-slave of the King."_

Akaya stared at her in amazement as she read the rest of the paragraph perfectly. She still had a slight accent, but it was the kind that made people think she was foreign instead of that she was hopeless at ever learning English – like what people probably thought when they heard Akaya.

After a stunned silence, the lesson began again. The next person read and so on, but after hearing Saya read so perfectly out of the textbook, everybody else – especially Akaya – paled drastically in comparison.

English came and went with Akaya still unable to worm any information out of Saya. He was beginning to think that he should just give up. But the inner-Sanada in him wouldn't let him. So he spent most of his classes trying to persuade Saya to tell him who had gotten on the regulars to no avail. Akaya was sure that the girl had eel blood in her. She managed to slip out of his grasp each time without saying more than a few words.

* * *

Finally the bell signaling lunch arrived, bringing along with it a flood of students. Saya darted out of her seat as soon as she heard it and quickly got lost in the crowd. Akaya cursed quietly under his breath and tried to follow her. The crowd closed up behind her, shielding her from his sight.

Akaya let out a sigh and decided to wait by the cafeteria for Marui-sempai and Niou-sempai, he was sure that they could help him. Well, Marui-sempai would, at least. Suddenly, he saw a flash of white hair. It was quickly moving away from him, but that was enough. Without another thought except to catch the girl with white hair, Akaya set along his chase, determined that he would persuade Saya to tell him what he wanted to know.

During his chase, he passed Marui, Jackal, Niou, and Yagyuu, each of who were wondering why their little rookie was chasing after the new manager. They had just been going over to the courts to see who had gotten on the regulars.

"Oi, Akaya, what are you doing?!" Niou called, switching direction to chase after the wayward second-year.

Akaya didn't here Niou, he was too focused on chasing Saya. "Wait up!" He yelled, speeding up his chase. Suddenly, they went up a flight of stairs, and another, and another. Akaya's lungs were on fire. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, but running upward against the flow of the people was exhausting, to say the least. He couldn't imagine how this many people could still be here.

Finally, Saya went through a door. Akaya burst out after her, determined as ever. Then…he stopped. The cool air whistled through his hair and entwined around him, inviting him to join their dance. The scent of flowers was carried in the breeze. But all he felt was surprise and bewilderment as he realized that he had run all the way up to Yukimura's roof top garden.

Behind him, the sound of footsteps approached and soon, Akaya's sempai-tachi emerged behind him.

"God, Akaya, what are you doing?" Niou panted, crouching to regain his breath.

A tinkling laugh reached their ears. Saya turned around and looked at them, sadistic mirth dancing in her eyes. "I would think that you would be checking to see who would be in the regular line-up."

And then Akaya remembered. He mentally cursed himself for getting so sidetracked that he would forget that it was lunch time, which meant that he didn't have to chase after Saya to get the information he needed and wanted so badly.

"Why didn't you remind me?" He pouted angrily, turning on Saya.

"I decided that you all needed the exercise." Saya replied lightly, sitting down on one of the benches and admiring the lovingly planted flowers in the patch before her. "Your captain planted these, right?"

Akaya nodded mutely, too stunned to find a reply. This girl…had _played_ him. She had manipulated him into doing this and now, he had wasted fifteen minutes of his lunch time. He was suddenly filled with a deep respect for Saya.

"Wait, you made us chase you all the way up here just for exercise?" Marui demanded, marching up to her indignantly. "Don't we at least get something?"

Saya shrugged, "_You_ didn't have to chase after you kohai and come up here."

"But you knew we would," Jackal said accusingly.

"Perhaps, but I suggest that you check on the regular line-up now." Saya pointed the way towards the door. "Unless you would prefer to wait until later this afternoon."

"You could tell us," Niou suggested slyly.

Saya considered it for awhile before laughing amusedly. "But then you would miss out on all that exercise. And if you ask me," she stopped to poke Marui's stomach, causing him to shield it protectively with his hands, "you need it."

"Ha!" Niou yelled, "You _are_ fat. Someone even agrees with me." He pointed a happy finger at Marui.

"Am not!" Marui retorted.

"Are too! Just look at all that fat." Niou walked over and pinched Marui's stomach, causing him to yelp.

"You two," Jackal scolded, trying to keep the argument from developing.

Saya sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to calm down. She hadn't meant that Marui was fat, just that he wasn't completely made out of muscle yet.

"Aren't you going to tell us who made the regular line-up?" A voice demanded from beside her.

Saya turned with a slightly annoyed expression, "I already told you, you have to find out for yourself."

"But you already dragged us up here." Akaya protested.

"_That_ was entirely your choice."

"But Kaminari-san," he whined. Then deciding that didn't sound quite right, he said it differently, "But Sa-chan."

Saya frowned at the nickname he had given her. Who had given him permission to call her that? They didn't even know each other very well. But it was a more reasonable name to call her by. After all, it wasn't as long as her surname. Still, it just wasn't right that he should call her that.

"No," she shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms.

Akaya began to speak, but he closed it again as another voice spoke.

"Akaya-kun, Niou-kun, Marui-kun, Jackal-kun, we must stop bothering Kaminari-san. We've intervened on her lunch for to long, already." Yagyuu spoked from the door.

Saya was slightly surprised at hearing him speak and she was even more surprised by how polite he was. She gave herself a mental shake, "Its okay, Yagyuu-san, they can stay if they want to."

"But-" Yagyuu began.

"Besides, I had a big breakfast anyway. Missing lunch isn't unnatural for me." Saya smiled at him reassuringly and sat down on the bench again. After a brief moment, Yagyuu sat down beside her. Akaya sat too, seeing that almost everyone was sitting. He seemed to have realized that the time he found out who would be a regular didn't affect the outcome.

"Are you sure about this, Kaminari-san?" Yagyuu asked again.

"You can call me Saya. Kaminari-san would grow terribly annoying seeing I'm going to be your coach and manager from now on." Saya smiled.

Yagyuu looked stunned for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. "Are you sure?" He straightened his collar.

"It doesn't bother me."

Akaya suddenly sat straight on the bench. "Wait! You said you would be managing and coaching Yagyuu-sempai. That means that he is a regular." He pointed an accusing finger at Saya.

Marui and Niou stopped in their argument. Jackal heaved a sigh of relief and sat down beside Akaya.

Niou smirked, like he knew all along that she would end up telling them.

"Now you have to tell us, Sa-chan." Marui pointed another accusing finger at Saya.

Saya's expression and movements immediately became more guarded as she heard the nickname. Her whole aura seemed to change despite the fact that there was virtually no change at all in her expression. A small grin still tugged on her lips and her body movements were still fluid and natural, but if one looked closely, they would notice the fact that her expression never really revealed anything and that her eyes had become two voids.

"I actually don't have to tell you," she began a teasing smile playing on her lips, "but I will because it wouldn't be fair if only Yagyuu-san knew."

There was a miniature celebration as they heard Saya tell them who would be regulars. Then, the lunch bell rang, making them realize that they had all missed lunch. Stomachs growled in unison as they left the roof top garden and went to their classes.

* * *

"The following people have made the regular line-up," Saya read off from her clipboard, "Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Kirihara Akaya," there was a slightly surprised air when the second-year's name was announced, "Yagyuu Hiroshi, Masaharu Niou, Marui Bunta, and Kuwahara Jackal."

She looked up, "If anyone thinks that they are better than these few people, they will be given a chance to challenge them once every week." A few jealous glances were thrown in Akaya's direction, but nobody said a word. "You are dismissed."

The people scattered to go about their training. They eight regulars gathered together near Yukimura and Saya. Saya glanced at Yukimura, expecting him to say something.

"During the district prelims, it will be unacceptable to lose even a point." Yukimura said in a way that seemed to be threatening them, even though it was merely stating a fact. He smiled venomously at them, almost daring them to step up and say "I can't do it."

Saya stepped up beside Yukimura with a smile that eerily matched his. "We'll start with a few laps then, go to push-ups, and then matches." She told them. "Now, if you will all run 150 laps for me. I expect you to be done in forty-five minutes."

Eyes bugged out as they heard what Saya thought of as a _few_ laps.

"She's like a female version Sanada," Niou whined, slouching onto the invisible track that surrounded the tennis courts.

Saya looked up at Yukimura as she watched all of them leave. Then, she noticed Sanada approaching them. She straightened up even more, "Why aren't you running laps?"

He stopped short as they heard an amused chuckle come from Yukimura. Was this girl really telling him to run laps? It wasn't how things worked in Rikkai Dai. It simply wasn't.

Sanada opened his mouth to protest, but Saya cut him off. "Even though you are better than them now, it doesn't mean that they won't surpass you." She reasoned, looking him dead in the eye.

She stood firm when Sanada marched up to her and raised his hand. It came barreling down at Saya with blinding speed…only to be stopped short a centimeter away from making contact with her cheek.

"Yu-Yukimura," Sanada managed to get out, almost quaking under Yukimura's deadly stare.

"You are missing out on practice as you watch your teammates and keep them in check. I mean no disrespect, but that will increase their chance of surpassing you." Saya told him in a way that made Sanada suspect that she would have taken the slap without a word of complaint or a cry of pain.

Sanada soon went to join everybody in running laps. Saya did not miss the noises of surprise as they watched their fukubuchou running laps. She turned to Yukimura who was standing beside her.

"What I said applies to you too," she looked at him expectantly. A venomous look came over Yukimura's eyes, but Saya continued. "Just because you are undefeated doesn't mean that you are invincible." She told him.

Yukimura realized that she was right. He hated it, but she was right. And he also realized that even though he had been practicing his butt off, he was still living under the illusion that Rikkai was untouchable. He realized that if he didn't wake up from that illusion soon, he would one day find himself on the other side of the court as the ref announced that he had lost. The reality crashed down on him like a bucket of cold water.

Without another word, Yukimura turned away from Saya and went to run laps with everyone else.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is out people. Suggestions are welcome. Show your love through reviews and favoriting and all that stuff. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try and update faster, if have time.


	4. Dress Shopping And Revenge

**Dress Shopping And Revenge**

Saya awoke to the feeling of warmth against her face. She opened her eyes, squinting against the brightness of the sun shining down on her face. With a groan, she dragged herself out of bad and stumbled into the bathroom, splashing some cold water on her face. Immediately, she felt more awake. She went about her morning routine in a hurry, dashing down to the breakfast table to eat afterwards.

Her brother, Otoshi appeared from the kitchen wearing a pink apron that he had gotten from his girlfriend. He deposited an omelet on her plate with a flourish. Saya ignored him and ate the food, trying to go as slowly as possible.

"You know that you have to go dress shopping today." Otoshi reminded her, setting his on plate across from hers.

Saya groaned, remembering how delighted she had been when her brother had told her that her eldest brother would be getting married to Nanako Meino. That was, until he had told her they wanted her to be their bridesmaid, which meant she had to wear a dress.

"Here's a list of dress shops you can check. Nanako-san made it for you." Otoshi slid a sticky-note across the table to Saya. "She's really excited, you know."

Saya looked at the sticky-note and groaned louder. The shops were all sissy shops that she wouldn't be caught dead in. The only good news was that they were all that the Kanagawa Mall, which meant that Saya didn't have to walk too much.

"Can't I wear pants?" She asked, setting down her fork in preparation for a serious amount of begging.

"You should be glad I trust you to buy a dress without a chaperone." Otoshi reminded her, narrowing his eyes at her.

With that, Saya knew she had lost. She slouched away from the table, making it clear that she was not happy, and went to her room to get changed. Five minutes later, she was dressed in a red shirt with black pants and her favorite black jacket. She took her wallet and the list before heading out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Saya was standing outside the girliest looking shop she ever had the displeasure of seeing. Her first thought was to run outside and find the nearest bathroom. Her second was to find the nearest exit. And her third was to find a way of getting kicked out. Sadly, none of those would work for her.

Saya took a step inside, giving her a full view of the store in all its girlishness. Everything was a pale pink from the walls to the cash register to the employees. She wondered for a brief moment how anyone managed to live working under these conditions.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

Saya turned as a bubbly looking girl greeted her. "I'm just browsing." She replied, waving the girl off.

She approached the stands of fancy dresses apprehensively, glaring down the low-cut ones like she wanted to rip and burn them, which meant she would have to burn the whole store. All of the dresses were at least one and a half hands away from her neck, which wouldn't do at all since Saya was very sensitive about her neck.

A rack near the back was almost okay, if it weren't for the girlish colors. Baby blues and pale pink dresses adorned the little circular rack. Saya perused threw the dresses absentmindedly, stopping once in a while when she found a dress that wasn't terrible. Finally, with a few dresses in her hand, she walked into the dressing room to try them on.

Saya soon realized something very important when trying on the first dress, a strapless baby blue one. As she stepped into it cautiously, she realized that she was clueless as to how she would put it on. She tried pulling it up, but when she let go, she had the feeling that it was falling off. Of course, this never happened, but Saya absolutely refused to wear a dress like this to the wedding. The second dress, a pale pink one _with_ straps, was no better. The back was too low-cut, Saya decided, tossing it away. Now the third dress had either been shrunken when it was washed, or was out to suffocate her. Saya decided she didn't want to know. The forth dress was just terrible. Saya soon discovered that she did not know how to but the thing on. She tried stepping through a random hole, but soon realized that it was upside down. Once she had flipped it over, she realized that it was inside out. Then the straps, _ugh_, they were so complicated and twisted that Saya had to spend the next few minutes untangling them. After that, she got dressed in normal clothes and stepped out, deciding that any dress that took ten minutes to untangle was not worth buying.

"Uh, miss; do you need help untangling the straps of that dress?" The same bubbly girl asked from the counter worriedly.

Saya looked at the demented dress and sighed, delivering the dress to the counter. There, she watched all her hard work get undone. With another sigh, she apologized to the girl and left the shop.

Saya visited another store on the list. This store was themed red. Everything, from the dressing room to the people was red. Most of the dresses were red too. Saya took another deep breath and went inside, deciding that this store would be the last one she visited today.

Saya quickly found a dress her size and dashed to the dressing room, eager to get it over with. The dress was a simple green dress that fit her perfectly. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about color, because knowing any of her brothers, they would probably arrive at their wedding in a red tux. Saya decided that she should have visited this shop first. She paid for the dress and left the shop, with one dress in tow.

She turned in the direction of the nearest food court, having finished dress shopping. Her stomach was growling in a very unladylike way, though Saya was far from caring. She plopped down at her table and ordered a burger, licking her lips in anticipation.

* * *

Niou, Akaya, and Marui were having a little party at the mall when they caught sight of their manager and coach. They had watched with interest as she entered a dress shop. Then they had followed her to another one and finally had arrived at the food court where they were all now hiding behind a giant potted plant.

None of them were sure why they had decided to stalk Saya. Maybe it was just out of curiosity. Or maybe it was because they had seen her entering the dress shop. All they could say was that they were terribly bored as to what she would do.

Saya ordered a burger and closed her eyes to rest, relaxing every muscle. Marui suddenly decided that he couldn't see.

"Hey, move," he shoved at Marui, almost pushing the red-head out from behind the plant.

Marui stumbled into Akaya who stumbled into the floor. Akaya got up, rubbing his head and forgetting that they had been stalking Saya. He immediately froze as he saw Saya glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pointedly, her arms folded across her chest. She raked her green gaze over them, sending a shiver down their spines. "Why were you stalking me?"

"We weren't stalking you," Niou lied smoothly. "We were just hanging out at the mall."

Akaya admired how smoothly he lied, but Saya was obviously not impressed.

"I don't believe you," she stated blatantly. Her emerald green gaze was sharp, like a dagger. Akaya shivered, feeling as though those eyes were the scariest he had ever seen. "Please, don't lie." She stopped and thanked the waiter for delivering the burger. She bit into it hungrily. "I hope you didn't think you would get away from this."

Saya turned to them, her face an unreadable mask. She cast her daggers upon them once more, radiating irritation. One glare, that's all it took, to freeze the blood in their veins and drain the color from their cheeks. Coldness washed over them, like being trapped in ice.

Niou, Akaya, and Marui shivered, freezing on the spot. Then, Saya turned her gaze away, going back to her lunch. They sat like ducks, too stunned and frozen to move. They barely blinked. Saya smiled inwardly to herself and waited for them to scamper away.

"Please don't kill us," Marui pleaded, suddenly, standing on his knees to beg and cry.

Saya blinked in surprise, turning to inspect them thoroughly. "I hope you don't think you would get away with this." She told them.

They each said nothing, a feeling of dread coming over them.

_I have a feeling that this is going to be my death day,_ Akaya mused to himself.

* * *

Monday came and Saya had still not exacted her revenge on the trio yet. However, they did notice that she had been working them harder. But other than that, everything was completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. By the end of the day, they were beginning to think that Saya wouldn't do anything.

Well, they all thought that until they met up with each other in the nurse's office with various marks on their face and other body parts.

"What'd she do to you guys?" Marui asked dryly.

"I was chased around by rabid fan girls." Akaya muttered.

"That's a first," Niou scoffed.

Akaya flushed a deep crimson, "Well, what happened to you?!" He asked.

"_I_ was bombarded with pigeon poop." Niou declared somewhat proudly.

"What about you, Marui-sempai?" Akaya turned to the red-head. "What'd she do to you?"

"She stuffed a 'friggin raccoon into my gym locker!" Marui told them, furious.

All three boys looked at each other and nodded mournfully, having reached an agreement to never stalk Saya again.

When they all arrived for practice, they didn't miss the small smile that Saya wore when she saw them. They each marched into the changing room only to have disaster strike. Niou was brought down by a bucket of glue, Marui ran into a wall, and Akaya…well nothing happened to him. It was only until after practice – a long, grueling, painful, and torturous practice – when all the boys had gone to shower did something happen to him. The young second-year had just gotten out of the shower when he realized that his hair was purple and pink.

"I hope you three learned your lesson," Saya informed the trio as they were leaving. They nodded mutely and walked away, clutching to whatever remained of their dignity.

"I wonder what happened," Yukimura mused as he watched two tennis players with pink hair and a tennis player with glue in his hair walk away from the courts.

"I don't know," Yanagi replied, watching as Saya turned with a satisfied smile and gave them a small wave. "Do you suppose that she was just doing it for fun?"

"Probably not," Yukimura sighed. "I suppose we could ask her."

"I'd rather not," Yanagi interjected.

He and Yukimura turned away from the girl and joined Sanada who was waiting for them at the gates.

_How unpredictable,_ Yukimura thought to himself as he caught one last glimpse of Saya, the sun shining behind her silhouette. _Still, I wonder what they did to make Saya mad._ He mused, his thoughts turning back to the image of Marui, Niou, and Akaya.

* * *

The next morning found Saya sifting though a pile of paper and sipping a mug filled with hot coffee. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, determined not to fall asleep. Coffee had never worked on Saya. As far as she knew, all it did was provide her with a bitter drink, not the ability to stay awake. Yet, she still didn't know why she kept on drinking it. She didn't even like the drink.

"This is disgusting," she muttered to herself as she read though another sheet of paper, this one a letter from some magazine asking if they could interview Rikkai. She slid it into the shredder placed conveniently by her desk.

Finally, Saya set the mug down on the table and looked out the window, observing the practice that was taking place. Being Rikkai's manager and coach was proving to be awfully dull these days. Nothing interesting happened under the iron grip of Sanada and Yukimura. Saya briefly considered giving them time off, but she dismissed the idea as soon as it came.

With a sigh, she took out a screwdriver and began unscrewing the window. These days, in Rikkai, her time was mostly spent on making modifications to the office and placing a great many signatures on papers. Saya had even ordered a stamp to make the job easier.

She popped the glass out and leaned it on a wall. Using her arms to push herself up, she slid out the window and dropped five feet down to the ground. After brushing herself off, Saya decided that a better use of her time would be to supervise practice, though she doubted that it needed any supervising.

"Where did you come from?" Yukimura inquired as Saya came beside him. She gestured nonchalantly to the window in her office. Yukimura followed her finger, wondering what was so special about a window. Then, he realized that there was no glass. "You're taking apart the office," he muttered, shaking his head with a sigh.

Saya shrugged, "I prefer to call it modifications. And besides, if something crazy happened, like Sanada-san talking to a girl during practice, I don't want to be left out."

"Don't worry, I doubt Genichirou will be talking to any girls any time soon." Yukimura assured her.

Saya nodded, grabbed the nearest racket and ball, and lobbed it at Akaya playing a practice match. He turned just in time to see the ball barreling towards him and raised his racket to return the shot. A string of curse escaped his mouth as the opponent scored another point.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked, glaring angrily at Saya.

"You need to keep your guard up!" Saya shouted back.

Akaya muttered another angry string of curses before taking all his annoyance out on his opponent.

"Did you really expect him to return both balls?" Yukimura inquired, raising an eyebrow delicately.

"Why not? It's one of the things I did when I learned tennis." Saya shrugged, "Plus, it helped me during competitions."

Yukimura turned to her in surprise, "You played in competitions?"

"Yes, but I'm an amateur," she replied simply, eyeing Niou's match with Yagyuu dubiously. She took another ball and lobbed it towards them, pausing in satisfaction as Yagyuu's wig was knocked off to reveal that it was actually Niou.

Yukimura watched all this with growing fascination. He could tell that Saya wasn't an amateur. Far from it, actually. Even he, Yukimura Seiichi, would have a hard time knocking someone's wig off without touching the actual person. And Saya had done it while the person was moving, which meant that she had also predicted where the person would be at the exact moment the ball came barreling down.

He itched to question it farther, but seeing as Saya was already moving on to her next victim, she was most likely not going to answer any of his questions about the matter.

* * *

Saya gathered up all her papers in a folder and stuffed it into her bag. The digital clock on the wall told her that it was 8:45; about two hours after practice had ended. She quickly left the office, via window, and headed onto the courts. She found Yukimura waiting for her there.

It had become a ritual that the two would walk home together. Since Saya usually stayed late and Yukimura did too, they almost always found themselves walking home together, whether they wanted to or not.

They talked very little on the way to their separate houses. A few times, one of them would point out something interesting and they would comment about it. Other times, they would fall into silence.

"Yukimura-san," Saya suddenly started.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you play tennis?"

The boy was quiet for a few moments before replying. "Tennis is my life." He told her simply, as if that was the only possible answer. "What about you?" He asked after a moment's hesitation. "Why did you start playing tennis?"

Saya tensed beside him. She did not know why she had asked that question in the first place, but now the spotlight was on her and she couldn't help but shy away from it. Answering the question would mean revealing something about herself, another bit of information that could be used against her. For what, she didn't know, but being rich had taught her that it was better to be personal with the other person's feeling and thoughts rather than one's own. It had been ground into her as a child to never reveal anything to anyone. She remembered her father instructing her not to reveal anything every time they were about to go to a dinner party. It was probably why he is so successful.

_Was_, Saya corrected herself. He _was_ so successful. Her father was dead now. He had been dead since she was six, yet she still couldn't remember. Her brother's all had accepted it and cried. Saya, however, had said nothing and merely went back to what she was doing. Not a tear had slipped out of the girl's eyes.

Saya was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed the familiar forked roads that alerted her to the fact that she and Yukimura would part ways. She heaved a sigh of happiness and relief at having escaped answering the question.

"See you tomorrow, Yukimura-san," Saya chirped before skipping down the path to her house.

Yukimura was left staring after her in a dumbfounded silence. He had noticed that Saya didn't tell him. With a sigh, he started going down the path to his house. But, something, something, was nagging at the back of his mind.

* * *

Okay, so how was this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope you didn't hate it, but as always, review or PM if you have any suggestions or requests. :) I'll update soon.


End file.
